


Love at Second Attempted Murder

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021, Imbolc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Batman and Superman have a problem with each other. It takes an inopportune moment due to worrisome news for them to learn that neither is as bad as they seem.This was written by a pinch-hitter for the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021. The prompt was #25; "Love at second attempted murder". Day 32's prompt "Imbolc" was taken from the Bottom Clark 2021 event.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	Love at Second Attempted Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkfarenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/gifts).



Batman glared up at the Superman. The alien. He who did not belong. A danger to their world, his world, a being that could not be trusted. Not with absolute certainty. Even if there were a less than 0.001% chance of the godlike superpowered being turning on all of humanity he had to be the one to take him out. No one else had the means to do it. No one else who did have the means would even try. Because the alien had them all fooled.

He’d tried and failed to take him down before. The Superman had outlasted the red solar energy lamps. Long enough for the batteries to die and for the sun to come out, infusing the god with solar radiation that his body just soaked in. Like some flower budding as it felt the first rays of the sunlight touch its petals. It’s delicate beauty unfurling with the kiss from the sun.

Now, he’d tracked him all the way to Ireland. Just after dawn. He didn’t think the alien had detected him. Not yet. Superman’s gaze was locked on something else, somewhere else.

His brows furrowed behind the cowl as Superman lowered his red boots to the ground near an old well. It looked ancient and overrun by weeds growing through the cracks of the rock and mortar.

In his utility belt inside a lead lined ring box he held a piece of Kryptonite. He’d learned that it was much more far more effective against the non-human entity and without an expiration date as with the red solar energy light source.

Superman knelt at the well. Placed his palms together as if in prayer. Bent his head and whispered something. Batman couldn’t hear. Couldn’t even read his lips as he could only see the one corner. But the alien’s jaw moved. He had to be saying something. Did the alien pray?

He shook his head. No. It was just a ruse. Maybe he knew he was there and was hoping to distract him, throw him off his guard. Well, that trick wasn’t going to work. Not on him. Not on The Batman.

Then the man, no, the alien stood up and walked sunwise around the well. He’d read something about this ritual. Something to do with Imbolc, or Saint Bridget. Not useful information at all. Or so he’d thought. Perhaps a coincidence? Or the alien had been here much longer than first thought. If he didn’t age, he could have already been on Earth for centuries. Yet if that were true, why come out of hiding. It didn’t make sense. The Kryptonian had to be doing it to try and make them feel at ease. Then the being that could shoot fire from his eyes and decimate a building with a single punch would turn on them. Take over, once they’d grown too complacent.

He knew he was sounding like one of his least favorite business rivals. Even the most vile of creatures could be correct once in a blue moon, or less.

Reaching for his utility belt, he quickly pulled out the box. Popped it open and hend the shard of kryptonite between the end of his gauntlet's claw-like protrusions.

There it was. Superman cocked his head. Then shifted on his feet, as if he even had any need to walk and stared at him.

Superman’s lips parted. His eyes grew wide and then he paled at the sight of the green mineral. Which gave off an eerie glow in the presence of the alien.

Batman took a step forward and the Kryptonian took a step back and stumbled. 

He watched him falter. Grab hold of the edge of the well as an anchor. Superman slid down to the ground in front of the ancient relic of Imbolc’s past.

“Why?” Big glossy blue eyes stared up at him. They flickered to the Kryptonite and then to the eyes of the cowl.

“You know why, alien.”

He watched the Kryptonian shudder. Saw him cross press his knees together. Witnessed him grab part of his billowing red cape in hand and pull it over his lap. Like some security blanket.

“Actually. No. I don’t. But you and those like you, only see something different, something other, and you want to destroy what you can’t understand.”

“Your abilities put all our lives in danger.” He growled, not sure why he was even talking to him, listening to him. When he should be trying to force the Kryptonite down his throat, or into his bloodstream. It was one small piece, but the closer he stepped toward the god fallen before him, the greener he looked.

The way the alien held his cape, maybe he had something hidden. Perhaps the Kryptonian was more prepared. After last time, why wouldn’t he be; Batman himself would be. If it were he in his shoes.

“My abilities are just something I can do. They do not make me who I am, Batman!” He glared, a ring of red around his irises.

Batman paused at the sight, felt the sweat of trepidation on the back of his neck. He pursued his lips and took another step forward. The tip of a boot touching that of the alien’s primary red heeled boots.

He reached with his free hand to grab the cape and tore it out of the alien’s hands. He watched as the alien’s eyes widened and his face went red and then pallid, with a sheen of glowing green and veins growing visible, thick and black.

But those eyes, tearing up, pleading with him.

How could the alien look so much like a man. A beautiful blue eyed angel.

He kicked one of Superman’s legs and knelt between the alien’s legs. It was dangerous he thought as his heart rate picked up.

His gaze drifted to the peach-pink lips. Then lower still.

What he was greeted with he had not once expected. The speculation that the Superman was dating a human woman had neither been confirmed nor denied, by Lane, or by the alien himself.

Of course, it could just be a difference in anatomy. Maybe the Kryptonian had tentacles and a sheath. But in all the pictures of him, there had never been a bulge. Not like what he was seeing.

“Batman?” The Kryptonians’ voice shook.

He glanced back up at the tearful face. He hadn’t even punched him, or worse, not yet. Had not even cut into his flesh and pressed the kryptonite into the wound.

“You’re hard. Why?”

There was that tinge of red again on his face. Lowered lashes, longer and thicker than they had any right to be. “Oh Jeez! Dontcha know I don’t know. The circumstances are not ideal, but then I haven’t gotten laid since graduating from college,” Superman seemed to realize what he’d just said and covered a hand over his mouth.

The alien had gone to college and had also had intercourse with humans, if what he said was to be believed.

Nonsense! He couldn’t get distracted. Nor could he allow himself to be taken in by a pair of pretty eyes and an obviously turned on man. How the hell did he hide that with his all too tight suit, Batman didn’t have a clue.

He moved the Kryptonite shard closer, pressed it against the alien’s cheek.

Why wasn’t Superman fighting back! He had last time. Something was wrong.

Then, both of them were startled by the ringtone of a cell phone.

It wasn’t Bruce Wayne’s, he didn’t carry that one on him while wearing the Batsuit. Nor was it one of Batman’s burner phones either.

“Ah… can we pause the attempted murder so I can answer that?”

Batman blinked. He pulled the shard away, but kept within a few inches, just in case the alien tried anything.

He watched him pull out something from the inside of his cape. There had to be some sort of pocket then. Which made no sense, unless there was some other type of magic at play. Why else would the cape just move whenever there wasn’t any wind; it was magic of some sort, or another power. The Kryptonian had so many, but he’d thought he’d divulged the secrets in regard to that.

“Clark!” A middle aged woman’s voice rang out. “I’m glad I caught you.”

His brows furrowed as he heard the worry in the woman’s voice. He didn’t know who she was, nor why she’d be calling Superman. Maybe he’d picked up someone’s lost phone and just hadn’t had a chance to give it back to them yet.

“Ma, what’s wrong? Is it Pa?” The alien seemed to grow ever more pale than even the kryptonite had allowed.

“He’s… he’s had another heart attack.”

“No… I… I should have been there.”

“It’s not your fault Clark.”

“Is… is he…”

“He’s alive, but the doctors say it's touch and go.”

Batman watched the alien’s Adam’s apple bob.

“Oh. D-do you need anything?”

“Oh, Clark, if you could come home now and visit the hospital…,” she sobbed shakeningly at the end.

Superman cast a glance at Batman, his eyes moving to the Kryptonite he still had ahold of.

The alien had a mother. A father. And judging by what he’d overheard, they were human. He couldn’t take someone’s child away from them. He’d thought the alien alone here on the planet. Without any human emotion save what he displayed, if any, as an act. Yet the fear in his voice over the phone, the worry in his eyes, that was raw emotion.

Maybe… just maybe this alien was more human than he’d given him credit for. An angel among men.

Slowly, he placed the shard of kryptonite back into the lead lined box and found its place once more in his utility belt. There might be some need for it in future.

He stood up and held out a gauntlet to Superman. To Clark.

The angelic being took Batman’s offered gauntlet and then he turned. “The Jet is this way. You’re not fully recovered.”

“I…”

“I won’t divulge your secrets, if you don’t divulge mine.”

“I don’t know your secret!” Superman followed in him and sat down in the seat behind Batman.

“You haven’t peaked?”

“No. That’s rude.”

“You haven’t even been tempted?”

“I can’t say that.”

He started the engine once they were safely buckled in and lifted off. “Where are we heading?”

“Smallville, Kansas.”

“Smallville? Never heard of it.” He’d have to look into the history of it and the people in Superman’s life growing up. This would allow him a better look into the angel’s life.

“I’ll give you directions.”

When they arrived, Batman landed in a fallow field next to a barn. He took note of the sign that said Welcome to the Kent Family Farm.

“Clark Kent?”

“Yeah?” Superman asked.

“I’m going to change. Wait for me.” If he found out that the man’s adopted father needed more medical attention than the family could afford, he’d make damn sure they got it. He knew the pain of losing a parent. Clark might be an adult now, but he’d already lost a set of parents he never got to interact with. He didn’t need to lose either of the Kent’s.

Once he had changed in another room, he walked out in suit, and tie.

Clark’s eyes widened, “Bruce Wayne?”

He smirked and glanced over him. “You look good in jeans. The plaid on the other hand…”

Clark shook his head and led him back outside where a taxi waited to take them to the hospital.

It really was touch and go for Jonathan Kent, Clark’s Pa.

Martha Kent turned out to be a treasure of a woman. Their name always caused Bruce to think of his own mother.

But then Clark’s Pa pulled through. With a bit of help from a specialist Bruce had flown in.

“You don’t have to thank me Clark. It’s what any decent person would do.” And he didn’t want him to feel beholden to him either.

“Oh… still, thank you,” Clark leaned in and pressed his lips to Bruce’s cheek. Then he backed away, lashes lowered as he worried his bottom lip.

Bruce lifted his hand to his cheek and stared at him. He remembered a tell tale sign, but they both knew the circumstances hadn’t been good. He’d attempted to murder Superman. For the second time. And now he was in love with the angel of a man. But surely Clark couldn’t feel that way. Not after what he’d done.

Clark looked up and smiled, “It’s okay if you don’t feel…”

Before the other man could speak, Clark grabbed him by the lapels of his awful plaid shirt. Despite all that innate power, the man gave in and let himself be pulled into Bruce’s embrace.

Bruce thrust his tongue into the Kryptonians mouth. While holding Clark by the jaw with one hand, his other snaked around him and lowered to settle over his ass. Which he gave a squeeze. He whispered between kisses, “I want to be inside you, Clark.”

Clark moaned against his lips.

Bruce knew then that his life was never going to be the same. And he knew that once Alfred heard about it, he was going to gloat, albeit in some subtle way, or with some snarky comment.

But it was all worth it, to have this gorgeous dark haired, blue eyed man pressed flush against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy your gift, vkfarenheit!


End file.
